Pamela Isley (Xeno Fighter 451)
Disambiguation page: Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy (A.K.A "Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley") is the former eco-terrorist of Gotham City and former enemy of Batman. She is the queen of the Edenia and the wife of Poison Oak. 'Origins' Isley was raised by a wealthy and yet distant parents in Seattle, Washington. She excelled in college within the fields of both botany and toxicology. By this time, Isley was dating a fine young man named Oakland Harrison who too excelled in the same field, however wasn't as naïve as she was in the subject. Being naïve, her professor Dr. Jason Woodrue seduced her and persuaded her into being his test subject for his experiments. According to Ivy, the experiments were painful and torturous. After being nearly killed by Woodrue, her boyfriend found her and brought her to the hospital and Woodrue escaped. Isley remained in the hospital for 6 months and her boyfriend kissed her goodbye before he left. 6 Months Later After being released from the hospital, Isley eventually found herself with green skin, eyes and endowed with various floral like powers and abilities. Enraged by a man, Isley suffered from violent mood swings which caused a later boyfriend to die of fungus exploding in his lungs. Eventually, Isley left Seattle and settled down in Gotham City. Gotham City Eventually arriving in her new home, Isley's first act was threatening to release her lethal suffocating spores into the air of the city unless her demands were met. This is where she went from Pamela Isley to her new alias of Poison Ivy. At the same time she appeared, Batman too appeared the same year who stopped her and purchased her a one way ticket to Arkham Asylum. Ivy's Second Eden After her arrival, Ivy decided to leave Gotham and escaped Arkham in order to live on a desert island in the Caribbean. She molded the island into a lush tropical paradise. She stated that she for the first time in her life, was happy. Her happiness was short lived when an American corporation tested new weapons on the island and as a result, firebombed her whole island. Enraged by this, Ivy returned to American in hopes of finding the ones responsible. This crusade was then stopped by Batman who sent her back to Arkham where she realized that she would never really leave Gotham. Life of Crime Ivy would eventually escape custody and join up factions like the Injustice Gang and even the Secret Society of Supervillians. Ivy also became a very good friend with the Joker's on-again, off-again girlfriend Harley Quinn. She not only made Quinn immune to poisons, but also boosted her self confidence greatly. 'Return of an Old Flame' Even when her life as a criminal felt like it was going well, Ivy felt very lonely. Her loneliness was short lived when she received a visit from her old boyfriend Oakland. She didn't realize it was him until she told him who it was, which shocked her due to the fact that he changed into a person much like her. Happy to see him, Ivy was surprised when he kissed her and was totally fine and yet very surprised. Eventually though, Oakland came out with "Pamela Lillian Isley, will you marry me?". Shocked at his proposal, he also mentioned that he was the ruler of a kingdom he named Edenia and he was king. He said to her "Although I'm king, I'm very lonely. I wanted to come and find you so that you could not only make you happy, but for me to make you happy as my queen.". Happy to hearing this from her old flame, Ivy accepted his offer and therefore decided to leave Gotham with her man. Before leaving, the couple was stopped by Batman however he became ensnared with vines and thorns caused by Oak. This gave them enough time to escape and left for the docks. The GCPD however were on their tail. They eventually made it to the docks where they got on his boat and their course was set to the island of Edenia. Of course this led to them being caught up by Hybrid who Ivy never really met before. Hybrid was representing his alter ego in offering them to be the leaders of the Eco-Friendly branch at Bromley Industries and even agreed to pardon her and her fiancé from any crimes that she had committed in the past. Ivy and her future husband then agreed and signed a contract that he had on him. Eventually Hybrid turned their boat around and verified this with both Batman and the GCPD. Afterwards, Ivy and her new love married on the island of Edenia where she lives to this very day as not only king and queen, but also husband and wife. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Chlorokinesis:' Through the use of a semi-mystical connection to the plant world known as "The Green", Ivy can manipulate and animate floral life. **'Pheromone Control:' With the use of pheromones, Ivy is capable of seducing both men and women alike. Seducing her victims however doesn't just need the use of pheromones, even her look is enough to attacked the same or opposite sex. *'Toxikinesis:' being exposed to floral and faunal based toxins deliberately, Ivy is known to create the most powerful floral toxins in all of Gotham. Toxins such as this are administered through the her lips. Her skin is also toxic, however direct contact with it won't be fatal. **'Toxic Immunity:' Due to Ivy having the ability to create the most powerful floral poisons in Gotham, she too is immune to all known toxins, bacterial infections and viruses. *'Botanist:' Renowned for being a scientist in botany, Ivy's fascination with plants was sky high even after what happened to her. Even after, Ivy's knowledge of botany helped her better manipulate her plants. **'Toxicology:' The primary subject in botany she was renowned in was the study of floral toxicology. She used her knowledge for medicine and cosmetics, however after her incident, she used her knowledge to create various lethal floral plants. *'Seduction:' Until becoming Poison Ivy, Isley was always a beautiful woman and never used her looks or talent for personal gain. With the use of her looks, Ivy can use the human desires of her victims as their major weaknesses. *'Athletics:' Ivy being a very skinny and beautiful woman, possesses a very athletic figure. She's demonstrated that she's a fast swimmer, a proficiency in climbing and even leaping. **'Basic Hand to Hand Combat:' When engaging certain enemies, Ivy has been shown to have a limited form of hand to hand combat. 'Weaknesses' *'Solar Energy Deprivation:' One thing about Ivy is that like Superman, she is a solar battery. This is due to her unique physiology and without it, she could die. *'Electricity:' One of the thing that Ivy is definitely not immune to is that of high-voltage electrical energy. This could cause her incapacitation or could kill her. *'Physical Cheimatophobia:' Like other plants, Ivy has a severe weakness to the extreme cold which could cause her and her plants great pain or could kill her. *'Mental Instability:' Being a regular of Arkham Asylum, Ivy speaks to her plants and doesn't like men (with the exception of her husband). She also has spoken about slaughtering the human race in order for her to live with her plants in peace. Category:Female Category:Characters